


Parallel Girl

by GhastlyDisco



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alt!Carm, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carmilla Week, F/F, Interactive Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDisco/pseuds/GhastlyDisco
Summary: A short fic in which you play as Laura trying to deal with her feelings for alt!Carm.





	Parallel Girl

Since AO3 doesn't host branching stories, read _Parallel Girl_  on the following page: <https://ester-olsen.itch.io/parallel-girl>.


End file.
